Sesshoumaru y el joven misterioso
by Yazmina500
Summary: La vida de sesshoumaru cambia al encontrar a un niño identico a él, y viejos recuerdos le atormentan... Pesimo sumary T-T entren y lean. Lemon. SesshxAhome. (Próximo a actualizar a fin de año 2013, lean mi perfil para saber un poco mas)
1. Chapter 1

**Holas!!**

**Les traigo este nuevo fic...**

**Publique este fic en otro lado con una amiga, pero decidi traerlo aquí, aunque lo he modificado un poco ya que tenia bastantes errores.  
**

**Sesshoumaru y el joven misterioso.**

**Capitulo 1**

Era una noche muy fría y húmeda, el grupo de Sesshoumaru se encontraba en una cueva esperando a que amaneciera, pero la pequeña Lin se había despertado por el hambre, corre fuera de la cueva y Jaken la regaña.

- ¡Lin vuelve aquí! – Chillo el sapo.

- Voy por algo de comida.- Respondió ya lejos de ellos.

- ¡Niña grosera! Voy por ella.- Iba a seguirle.

- Déjala Jaken.- Ordenó Sesshoumaru.

- Como ordene amo.- Hizo una reverencia.

Lin se interna en el bosque, luego de diez minutos encuentra un manzano, pero ve que cerca de ahí había un niño de cabello largo, color plateado y ojos color dorado, se encontraba sentado y ya estaba comiendo algunas manzanas, ella se acerca para verlo mejor, el niño se da cuenta de su presencia y se levanta.

- Una niña humana, ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? Aquí esta lleno de demonios.- Dijo el niño con la mirada fría y seria.

- Yo solo vine por algo de comida.

- Oh entiendo, - Se sorprendió por tal inocencia.- bien toma.

El pequeño niño toma una manzana y se la da a Lin, ella se pone muy contenta, luego lo mira bien y nota que su brazo izquierdo estaba lastimado.

- ¿Y esa herida? – Interrogó algo preocupada.

- No es nada, sanará en dos días, y veo que no te has dado cuenta de que soy un youkai.

- Eres un youkai.- Cuestionó curiosa.

- Sí, dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Le pregunto algo curioso, la niña contagiaba emociones.

- Mi nombre es Lin.- Respondió alegre.

- El mío es Kio, oye tienes el olor de un youkai en tu ropa.- Dijo algo perturbado.

- En serio, debe ser de Sesshoumaru-sama.- Le dijo inocentemente.

- ¿Sesshoumaru-sama? – Le sorprendió tal nombre, le sonaba conocido.

- Sí, yo viajo con él.

- Mejor vuelve con él.- Le dijo cortante.

- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? – Preguntó inocente.

- ¿Yo? No lo sé…- Dijo muy dudoso.

- Vamos, vamos, además puedes jugar conmigo.- Insistió.

- Lo siento, pero no soy de hablar mucho y menos de jugar.- Trato de convérsele.

- Aún así ven.- Dijo sin rendirse.

- Eres muy persistente…- Le sorprendía su tenacidad.- creo que no me hará daño ir contigo.- Suspiro derrotado.

- Entonces nos vamos.- Saltando de alegría.

- Espera tengo que llevar algo conmigo.- Dijo tratando de calmarle.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Se detuvo curiosa.

Kio se va detrás del manzano y luego levanta un gran cetro de color plateada, una punta de tiene una cuchilla de color grisáceo y la otra punta tiene un cuarto menguante de una luna color azulada, cosa que le recordó a Lin algo de cierta persona.

- Esto era de mi madre, lo llevo como arma y como recuerdo de ella.- Dijo admirando el cetro.

- Es muy grande.- Dijo tontamente.

- Sí, pero ya me acostumbre a su peso.

- Ya nos vamos.- Dijo impaciente.

- Sí, pero llevaré unas manzanas, lo más seguro es que te de hambre más tarde.

- Bueno, gracias.- Dijo contenta con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas; Kio deja el cetro en el piso, da un salto y usa sus garras para corta las manzanas, caen cuatro y Lin las recoge.

- Ahora sí podemos irnos, Lin.- Dijo después de recoger su arma.

- Vamos rápido.- Lo toma con la mano libre y lo jala.

- Esta bien pero no es necesario que lleves a rastras.- Se quejo el chico.

- Lo siento.- Dijo apenada.

Mientras ellos corrían Sesshoumaru ya estaba fuera de la cueva, esperando a su niña, ya se había demorado, pero no le había pasado nada si no ya habría gritado, mientras Jaken llevaba a A-Un con él.

- Sesshoumaru-sama que pasará con Lin.- Interrogo el sirviente.

- Ahí viene.- Respondió aquel ser.

En ese momento Lin sale de unos arbustos, mientras Kio se escondía, Sesshoumaru se le acerca y luego nota su presencia.

- Sesshoumaru-sama…- Dice muy alegre, luego mira a Kio.- no seas tímido ven.- Kio le dice que no con la cabeza, Lin se acerca, lo agarra de la mano y lo saca de los arbustos

- Lin…- Iba a quejarse pero no lo consigue.

- Vamos, dijiste que vendrías conmigo.- Le recordó la pequeña.

- Ya lo sé, pero…

- Lin, ¿quién es el? – Cuestiono el taiyoukai

- Mi nombre es Kio, señor.- Le dijo mientras le miraba fríamente.

- Oye no mires a mi amo así, quita esa expresión seria de tu cara, o acaso tienes algo en su contra.- Le reclamo el sapo con molestia.

- Cierra la boca youkai de bajo nivel, a mi nadie me da ordenes, que alguien sea mayor que yo no le da derecho a decirme que hacer, y tengo esta expresión desde hace años.- Le contestó furioso.

- Mocoso insolente.- Los ojos de Kio se volvieron rojos por un segundo y Jaken sale disparado a un árbol.- ¡¡¡Ah!!! – Choca contra el árbol.

- Jaken-san salio volando.- Se ríe.

- Se lo merecía.- Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- Aparentas ser débil, pero se ve que tiene un poder muy grande dentro de ti.- Le dijo Sesshoumaru.

- Sí, lo sé utilizar muy poco, generalmente cuando me enojo sale por su cuenta.- Le explicó.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿puede venir con nosotros? – Pide la niña con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

- Puede acompañarnos si no causa problemas.- Sentencio en mayor ya encaminándose por un sendero.

- Muchas gracias Sesshoumaru-sama, - Mira detrás de sí.- Kio ven.

- Claro.- Corre para alcanzarle.

- Todo lo malo me pasa a mí.- Suspira y sigue a los niños que van tras su amo.

Mientras tanto en una aldea cerca de las montañas el grupo de Inuyasha se encontraba en una de las casas más lujosas comiendo, y como siempre Inuyasha y Shippou peleaban por la comida.

- ¡Maldito zorro dame eso! – Gritó el hanyou furioso.

- No esta es mía, - Aleja su sopa instantánea de la vista del hanyou.- tú ya te comiste cinco.- Le recalco.

- Es verdad Inuyasha, ya basta por hoy.- Le ordeno Ahome.

- Pero todavía tengo hambre.- Se quejo Inuyasha.

- Ya deberías estar lleno.- Le dijo la exterminadora.

- No, no lo estoy.- Se quejo de nueva cuenta.

- Inuyasha sabes que Ahome-sama trae estas comidas de vez en cuando, mejor guarda un poco para otro día.- Le dijo pacíficamente el monje.

- Tú cállate monje chantajista.- Dijo molesto.

- No lo digas tan fuerte que nos echan.- Dijo con una gotita anime bajando su cabeza.

- Mejor vamos a dormir, ya es de noche.- Propuso Sango.

- Sí, - Bosteza.- ya es muy tarde.- El kitsuke se frota un ojito.

A la media noche Inuyasha siente un olor que reconoce muy bien y se levanta de inmediato, Ahome y los demás se levantan para ver que lo tiene tan inquieto.

- Inuyasha, ¿qué sucede? – Le interroga la miko.

- Es ese maldito…- Gruñó molesto.

- ¿Quién?

- Naraku…- Respondió con odio en aquel nombre.

Mientras tanto, Sesshoumaru ya había sentido la esencia de Naraku y estaba en camino cuando un youkai gigantesco con forma de serpiente aparece frente a ellos y no era para nada débil.

- No los dejaré ir después de haber entrado en mis territorios.- Dijo aquel youkai.

- Sesshoumaru-sama…- Dijo preocupada la pequeña.

- Apártense…- Ordenó.- no tardaré en eliminarlo.

- Espero que no lo maten por confiado.- Pensó el chico.

- Crees que me ganaras mocoso…- Le gruño el youkai.

Sesshoumaru comienza la pelea y toma la delantera, pero youkai no se queda atrás.

- ¡Usted puede Sesshoumaru-sama! – Animó la pequeña.

- ¡¡Cuidado!! – Grita Kio al ver un peligro que no esperaban.

Sesshoumaru es golpeado por detrás con la cola del youkai y tratan de comérselo, pero lo esquiva rápidamente de un salto para permanecer en el aire, y Jaken hace volar a A-Un para evitar peligros terrenales.

- Maldito insecto…- Gruño el taiyoukai.- no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo.

- No me trates como una basura.

El youkai expulsa bolas de veneno por la boca y hace descender a Sesshoumaru para que los ataques no lleguen donde esta Lin, y luego lo ataca con sus garras, no creía necesario usar su espada.

- Muere.- Susurró.

- Insolente.- Mascullo el atacado.

El youkai se ríe y luego se esconde debajo de la tierra con gran rapidez, Sesshoumaru se queda en un solo lugar y trata de averiguar por donde va a salir, poco después el youkai sale justo debajo de él y lo enrolla con su cola.

- Maldito bastardo, como te atreves a tocarme.- Dijo furioso.

Sesshoumaru se enfurece aun más y comienza a transformarse, pero el youkai lo estampa contra el suelo y lo suelta aturdido.

- Crees que te dejaré transformar.- El youkai rió.

- Infeliz.- Gruño molesto.

- Ahora muere.- Lo ataca con su cola.

Sesshoumaru esquiva el ataque, pero esta vez sus movimientos son un poco más lentos y recibe algo de daño, el youkai sigue atacando con su cola y sus bolas de veneno corrosivo y cada vez consigue hacer más daño por cada ataque.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, acabe con él.- Grito el sapo.

- ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru-sama no le puede ganar? – La niña se preocupaba, su amo nunca tardaba tanto en matar a su enemigo.

- No va a ganarle…- Dijo Kio con los labios temblorosos.

- Insolente, mi amo no perderá con una basura como esa.- Se quejo el sapo.

- Sesshoumaru-sama va a perder si la pelea continúa, cuando ese youkai lo golpeo contra el suelo lo debió haber aturdido lo suficiente como para herirlo gravemente.

- Insecto, quédate quieto.- Gritó el youkai.

El youkai ataca desde arriba y sorprende a Sesshoumaru quien termina siendo aplastado, el golpe lo deja aún más aturdido que antes y el youkai trata de comérselo nuevamente.

- Maldito.- Sesshoumaru intenta levantarse pero el cuerpo no le respondía del todo.

- ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! – Grita el pequeño y salta del dragón.

- ¡Que intentas mocoso!

Kio utiliza el cetro del lado que tenía forma de cuchilla y le hace una herida grave en la frente del youkai, este se enfurece y lo golpea dejándole lejos, Sesshoumaru aprovecha la oportunidad, se transforma para arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco, pero antes de que el cuerpo del youkai serpiente desaparezca le hace un último ataque y le perfora el estomago a Sesshoumaru.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAH, SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!! – Grita la niña asustadísima.

- Amo bonito no.- El sirviente no lo creía, esa herida era en verdad grave.

Sesshoumaru deshace su transformación para no perder tanta sangre y cae arrodillado tapando la herida con su mano, A-Un baja del cielo y Lin sale corriendo para ver a su señor, Jaken va detrás de ella y Kio se levanta del piso después de varios intentos y se acerca algo aturdido.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? – Cuestiona muy preocupada.

- Amo bonito.- Dice llorando.

- Estoy… bien.- Contesta con la voz frágil.

- Tu herida es muy grave.- Dice el niño, en eso cae arrodillado y tose sangre sin poder detenerse, Lin lo ayuda un poco pero Kio la rechaza.

- Porque no dejas que te ayude.- No esperaba que ese chico rechazara a su niña.

- No necesito… que un humano… sienta compasión… por mí…- Le responde con la voz jadeante.

- Este niño se lanzo para distraer al youkai, si no fuera por él, lo más seguro es que esta herida hubiese sido aún peor.- Analizó mentalmente el taiyoukai.

- ¿Qué hará Sesshoumaru-sama? – Le interrogo la pequeña.

- Hay que seguir.- Dijo después de levantarse con dificultad.

- Pero amo esa herida no lo deja moverse bien.- Le alerto el sapo.

- Él… tiene razón.- Le dijo el chico.

- Estaré bien.- Dijo serio.

- Supongo que iras tras Naraku, verdad.- Le dijo algo cansado.

- ¿Cómo es que sabías eso? – Oculto lo mejor que pudo su sorpresa.

- Yo también estoy tras de él… ese maldito mato a mi madre a hace un año… y lo hizo en frente de mí.- Le dijo muy triste y molesto a la vez.

- Hay Kio…- La niña sentía lastima, después de todo algo parecido le había pasado a ella.- Pobre…- Pensó

- Pero solo eres un mocoso como podrás ganarle solo.- Le dijo Jaken.

Los dos pequeños se montan en A-Un, Sesshoumaru a pesar de su herida se fue volando a donde se encontraba Naraku, Jaken lo sigue con A-Un, después de veinte minutos por fin llegaron a donde Inuyasha y sus amigos estaban peleando. Inuyasha es el primero en sentir su presencia y también el olor de su sangre.

- Sesshoumaru que haces aquí si estas herido…- Pensó el hanyou, distrayéndose unos segundos.

- ¡¡¡¡Inuyasha cuidado!!!! – Grito la miko.

Naraku aprovecha que Inuyasha se distrajo, lo ataca hiriéndolo gravemente, y al mismo tiempo Sesshoumaru lo ataca a él, pero no recibe daño gracias al campo de energía que siempre estaba a su alrededor.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, no sabía que vendría usted también.- Le dijo cínicamente.

- Insolente.- Gruño en respuesta.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Preguntó la miko.

- No tengo idea.- Respondió el hanyou.

- Miren su ropa.- Señalo la exterminadora perpleja.

- Es, esta cubierto de sangre.- Dijo temeroso el pequeño kitsuke.

- Porque vino si tiene una herida así de grave.

- Veo que realmente quieres destruirme, muy bien te daré la oportunidad.- Le dijo el hanyou enemigo con una sonrisa maligna.

- Maldito…

Naraku comienza a atacar fuera del campo con sus tentáculos, Sesshoumaru destruye todos sus ataques y al herirlo comienza a salir veneno.

- ¡JAKEN! – Le grita el taiyoukai.

- Sí, como ordene mi amo.- Entendiendo bien que debía hacer.

A-Un comienza a volar, pero Lin es capturada por Naraku y Sesshoumaru no puede atacar, mientras tanto Inuyasha lucha contra unas nuevas extensiones de Naraku, Kiruru, la dama del fuego y Kein, el manipulador de la tierra.

- A un lado maldita.- Mascullo el hanyou de cabellos plateados.

- No insultes a mi hermana, ¡Lanzas de tierra! – Dijo con voz sombría el mayor.

- ¡¡¡FUEGO INFERNAL!!! – Invoco su danza de fuego.

Luego de eso cientos de lanzas con fuego negro salen del suelo e Inuyasha y sus amigos son malheridos, mientras Sesshoumaru solo esquiva a Naraku esperando una oportunidad para rescatar a Lin, Jaken se va con el grupo de Inuyasha, para estar más seguro, y mira la pelea de su amo.

- ¡¡¡VIENTO CORTANTE!!! - Kiruru levanta una barrera de fuego y se neutralizan los ataques.

- No es tan fácil hanyou.- Dijo divertida.

- Tonto hanyou, no vas a ganarnos.- Rió Kein, en ese momento Sesshoumaru es lanzado a donde ellos tres peleaban.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! – Gruño el taiyoukai.

- Sesshoumaru, ¿qué diablos estas haciendo aquí? – Pregunto su medio hermano.

- Que te importa idiota.- Escupe un poco de sangre.

- Dígame Sesshoumaru-sama como quiere que mate a esta niña.- Le dijo Naraku muy divertido.

- Se… Sesshoumaru-sama…- Sollozo la pequeña sumamente asustada.

- No te atrevas a lastimarla.- Alzo la voz con mucha molestia.

Naraku le agarra un brazo a la pequeña, comienza a presionarlo, Lin comienza a gritar por dolor, y Sesshoumaru se enfurece más y más, jamás permitía que alguien dañase a su niña, pero Kiruru y Kein le impiden el paso.

- No pasaras.- Le advirtió Kiruru.

- Así que tú eres Sesshoumaru, fue una tontería venir herido.- Dijo Kein.

- Malditos, pagaran muy caro lo que han hecho.- Gruño furioso.

- Cálmate, - Se pone frente a él.- te están provocando, no le sigas la corriente.

- Quien te crees mocoso, apártate de mi camino.- Le ordenó molesto.

- Te dije que nadie me da órdenes, - Le miró con frialdad.- y si no quieres morir en este lugar mejor cállate y observa.

- Mocoso insolente.- Gruño el mayor.

Kio se acerca a Kiruru y Kein, ellos se alejan y hacen el mismo ataque que antes hicieron juntos con Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, pero al igual que antes los ojos de Kio brillan de color rojo y con solo su aura los ataques son purificados, todos quedan muy sorprendido al ver esto, en especial Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha que eran los más heridos.

- Imposible…- Dijo Inuyasha muy sorprendido.

**Espero les haya gustado, hace tiempo que queria traerlo aquí...**

**Ahora les pregunto:**

**Que tanto poder tiene el chaparro?**

**Por que es tan clavadito a Sesshoumaru?**

**Tendran conexión?**

**Estas y mas preguntas en el siguiente cap con posibles respuestas.**

**Por ahora... Bye!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos... perdon por la tardanza, es que estoy muy floja estas semanas...**

**Yinl- No, eres floja desde que naciste.**

**Oye! como te saliste, perdonen es mi parte maligna a veces se me escapa.**

**Yinl- Si, si, ahora se queja pero soy yo la que le da inspiracion. (Recibe una zapatillazo en la cabeza)**

**TÚ a callar que eres la que mete en problemas a todos los personajes y luego soy yo quien tiene que solucionarlo todo... en fin mejor comiencen a leer que mis discusiones siempre son largas ¬¬*.**

**Capitulo 2**

- Él… - Sesshoumaru no lo creía.- Imposible, él tiene más poder que nosotros.- Pensó.

- Dime, realmente estas dispuesto a atacar, sabiendo que esta niña esta entre la vida y la muerte.- Le tomo del cuello.

- Nunca me ha interesado proteger a un ser humano, pero…- Desaparece.

- ¿Adonde se metió ese mocoso? – Naraku no sabía donde estaba aquel chico.

- Lin es diferente a todos lo demás, - Le ataca por detrás y Naraku suelta a Lin.- ¡Sesshoumaru-sama!

- Ayúdeme Sesshoumaru-sama.- Gritó la niña mientras caía.

Sesshoumaru sin dudarlo un segundo, esquiva a las extensiones y rescata a Lin, mientras Kio vuelve con el grupo, Naraku ve que esta en desventaja y huye junto con sus nuevas creaciones, el grupo del hanyou trata de recuperarse de la pelea, mientras el grupo de Sesshoumaru permanecía muy cerca de ellos.

- Maldición ese infeliz se volvió a escapar.- Se quejo el hanyou.

- Ya cálmate Inuyasha, nada ganas con quejarte.- Dijo la exterminadora.

- Es verdad.- Suspiro el monje.

- Y que quieren que haga.- Gritó Inuyasha.

- Porque no mejor te callas, eres un hanyou ruidoso y torpe.- Le chillo el sapo.

- ¡¡Qué fue lo que me dijiste infeliz!! – Aun más molesto que antes.

- Cállate de una maldi…- Su amo lo interrumpe.

- Has silencio Jaken.- Dijo débil, para después pisarlo.

- ¿Cómo se siente Sesshoumaru-sama? – Interrogo la niña.

Sesshoumaru no responde nada en lo absoluto, se recuesta al lado de A-Un y se cubre la herida de su estomago con la mano, Kio se acerca y se sienta cerca de ellos mientras Lin lo imita, luego Inuyasha se les acerca un poco más tranquilo.

- Deberías curar esa herida se ve que es grave.- Le aconsejo el hanyou.

- Y eso a ti que te importa.- Dijo con molestia.

- Oye solo trato de ser un poco amable por una vez.- Dijo ofendido.

- Yo no te pedí ayuda, y tampoco quiero estar cerca de ustedes.

- ¡IDIOTA! – Grita furioso.

- Cierra la boca Inuyasha, solo déjame y ya, grandísimo imbécil.- Respondió molesto.

Inuyasha se cansa de la actitud de su medio hermano y se va de nuevo con sus amigos, Ahome se le acerca.

- Ese terco.- Gruño el hanyou.

- ¿Que paso? – Le interrogo la miko.

- No quiere ayuda, me lo esperaba de él.- Le respondió.

- Veré si lo puedo convencer.- Dijo la miko después de suspirar.

- Será mejor que no lo hagas, me dijo que no quiere estar cerca de nosotros.- Le advirtió a la miko.

- ¡¡¡No Sesshoumaru-sama!!! – Grito Lin.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Se alarmo al escucharla.

Ahome va a averiguar que pasa, cuando llega ve que Sesshoumaru no podía dejar de toser, su herida se había abierto más y no paraba de salir sangre, Kio, Lin y Jaken lo veían muy preocupados, Ahome no lo pensó dos veces y fue de inmediato por algunas vendas y medicinas, al volver después de cinco o seis minutos Sesshoumaru había empeorado.

- Quita la mano de la herida.- Pidió ya a su lado.

- Lárgate…- Le ordenó débil.

- Pero que dices, este no es momento de ser orgulloso, vamos quita la mano.- Le insistió Ahome.

- Nunca…- Ordenó con la voz frágil.

- Ya basta, me harte de esto…- Dijo ya furioso.

- Kio ¿Qué pasa? – Interrogo Lin, el chico se levanta, le agarra el brazo a Sesshoumaru y hace que la quite de su herida.

- Señorita cúrelo por favor.- Pidió el joven.

- Pero…- Dudaba que fuese seguro.

- Yo evitare que vuelva a cubrirse, por favor hágalo rápido.

- Esta bien…- Respondió aun dudosa.

- No… Me toques…- Le exigió el taiyoukai tratando de zafarse del agarre.

- Quédate quieto…- Pidió la miko del futuro.

- Ya basta Sesshoumaru-sama.- Le pidió el chico.

- ¡Suéltame! – Gruño muy molesto.

- No, lo tienen que curar, lo quiera o no.- Le dijo desafiante.

- Maldito enano.- Ahora si estaba furioso.

- Inuyasha tiene razón, eres un terco.- Le dijo Ahome ya molesta de su actitud.

- Has silencio.- Gruño, pero volvió a toser sangre.

- Por favor Sesshoumaru-sama…- Comienza a llorar.- por favor deje que lo curen… por favor…- Le suplicó la niña desesperada.

- Lin…- Al ver a su niña así se tranquiliza, se queda pensativo un segundo y finalmente habla.- esta bien, pero ya deja de llorar.

- Entonces…- Dijo Ahome.

- Dejarás que te curen.- Le continuó la miko.

- Sí…- Contesto débil y se desmaya.

- ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! – Grito Lin muy preocupada.

- Tranquila, - Kio suelta el brazo del taiyoukai.- solo perdió el conocimiento.

- Será mejor limpiar la herida.- Prepara algodón y alcohol.

- Amo resista…- Gimoteó su sirviente.

Kio como puede, le saca la camisa a Sesshoumaru, Ahome se ruboriza un poco pero aún así comienza a limpiarlo, pero a pesar de estar desmayado el taiyoukai trata de aguantar el dolor de la herida, su rostro comienza a sudar y clava las garras en el suelo arrasando con la tierra.

- Lo esta haciendo sufrir.- Lloro la niña.

- Detente miko.- Exigió el sapo.

- Ustedes dos, ya tranquilos.- Les ordenó molesto.

- No puedo hacer mucho la herida es muy grande y profunda.-Dijo la Miko, Inuyasha y los demás se acercan un poco.

- Así que finalmente acepto.- Gruño algo altanero.

- Sí, aunque no puedo hacer mucho… trato de limpia la herida, pero cuando lo hago…- Fue interrumpida.

- Cuando lo intenta Sesshoumaru-sama no soporta el dolor… ahora que esta inconsciente es peor.- Término de decir Kio.

- No se que hacer…- Dijo Ahome algo triste, quería ayudarle.

- Solo déjalo, no es nuestro problema.- Dijo el hanyou mirando a otro lado.

- Eres… un maldito.- Dijo conteniendo la ira.

- Como me llamaste.- Gruño el hanyou.

- ¡Maldito! – Gritó.- Así te llame y lo diré mil veces si quiero porque lo eres.- Exclamo el pequeño niño.

- Así, te voy a enseñar buenos modales enano.- Dijo muy molesto.

- Inuyasha, el niño tiene razón.- Le dijo Ahome seria.

- Pero Ahome…- Se sorprendió bastante.

- No… No puedo dejar a Sesshoumaru en estas condiciones.- Le dijo muy insegura.

- ¿Cuánto crees que podrás ayudar? – Dijo serio.

- Yo…- Dudaba en poder hacer algo.

- Sería mejor darle muerte ahora y no dejar que sufra más.- Exclamó el hanyou antipáticamente.

- Solo dices eso por que quieres matarlo.- Le riño el viejo sirviente.

- No lo digo por eso.- Le gruño el hanyou.

Que raro Jaken e Inuyasha comienzan a discutir, Ahome y Lin tratan de calmarlos a ambos, mientras Kio se acerca a Sesshoumaru y le pone la cabeza en el pecho, escucha unos segundos el latido del corazón y luego levanta la cabeza con la mirada seria.

- Ahora lo entiendo.- Susurro el joven similar al taiyoukai

- ¿Qué sucede Kio? – Interrogó la inocente niña.

- Discúlpeme…- Levanta la mano y afila sus garras.- Sesshoumaru-sama.- En sus ojos hubo un leve resplandor rojo y pensó.- Aunque no espero que me perdone después de esto.

- Espera no lo hagas.- Ahome se dio cuenta de lo que va a hacer.

Kio no la escucha en lo más mínimo y clava sus garras en la herida, Sesshoumaru escupe una gran cantidad de sangre y todos incluso Inuyasha estaba horrorizado por la crueldad que hizo el niño, ni él habría sido capaz de atacar a su hermano en ese estado y más aún sin razón, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo Kio saca la mano de la herida, y sale un pedazo de carne que se estaba pegando a su brazo y este lo empezaba a quemar.

- Lo sospechaba…- Dijo con la voz fría mientras despegaba la carne de su mano.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? – Pregunto el hanyou.

- Uno de los fragmentos de carne – Tira aquel pedazo de carne.- que Naraku perdió cuando peleaba con Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Kio, así te llamas, no.- Le pregunto la miko.

- Sí, que pasa.- Respondió.

- Tú sabías que eso estaba en su cuerpo.- Le interrogó la muchacha.

- No lo supe hasta escuchar su corazón.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la joven muy confundida.

- Es una habilidad que tengo desde que nací, al escuchar el corazón de cualquier youkai o humano puedo saber que le sucede y que necesita para ayudarlo.- Explico el niño con su normal seriedad.

- Entiendo.

- Ahome-sama puedes curarlo, - Triste.- creo que agrande la herida… soy un torpe, debí ser más cuidadoso.

- No te preocupes, lo curaré enseguida.- Le alivio la miko con una sonrisa.

- Será mejor que lo hagas en la aldea de Kaede.- Dijo el hanyou.

- Inuyasha no podemos, la herida es muy grave y la aldea esta muy lejos de aquí.- Le dijo la joven.

- Ya lo sé, pero este lugar esta lleno de esos pedazos de carne tan repugnantes, y todavía hay algo de veneno en este lugar.- Le respondió viendo varios fragmentos de carne.

- Pero ¿Cómo lo vamos a llevar?

- Yo lo llevaré, - Inuyasha levanta a su hermano lo pone en su espalda.- tú ve con la niña y el sapo sobre ese dragón.

- ¿Podrás llevarlo sin problemas con las heridas que tienes? Interrogó el joven con ojos dorados.

- Claro que sí.- Respondió superior.

Inuyasha salta y es el primero en irse, Kirara va detrás de él y A-Un también los sigue de cerca, el hanyou saltaba con mucha dificultad dejando que el niño se acercará más a él.

- Inuyasha dime, ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó la miko.

- Sí.- Respondió el hanyou, luego de unos minutos siente a Sesshoumaru más frío y piensa.- Maldición, la herida es más grave de lo que esperaba… si sigue sangrando así va a morir.

- Inuyasha mejor adelántate un poco.- Le dijo el pequeño al igualarse a la velocidad del hanyou.

- Claro.- Dicho esto aumento la velocidad.

- Jaken, Lin, hagan que A-un vuele más rápido.- Ordenó el menor.

- Sí.- Dijeron al uní silo.

Inuyasha va más rápido que antes y los demás también le siguen la marcha; finalmente llegan al mediodía y entran a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y ella los ve muy sorprendida en especial al hanyou que traía a su hermano encima.

- Anciana Kaede.- Le llamo el hanyou.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto sumamente sorprendida.

- Necesitamos su ayuda.- Dijo Ahome al entrar a la cabaña.

- Está bien.- Respondió la anciana.

Inuyasha deja a Sesshoumaru en una esquina Lin, Kio y Jaken entra corriendo a la cabaña, Sango y Miroku entran detrás de ellos, luego de un rato Inuyasha y Miroku fueron vendados y salen de ahí, luego Sango con la anciana Kaede.

- ¿Y Ahome? – Interrogo el hanyou.

- Adentro, me pidió que fuera por algo de agua.- Respondió la exterminadora.

- Y a mi me pidió que fuera por hierbas medicinales, los niños se quedaron para ayudarla en lo que pudieran.- Dijo la anciana.

- Anciana Kaede la acompañare por las hierbas.- Le ofreció el monje.

- Inuyasha ayúdame a traer agua, sí.- Pidió la exterminadora.

- De acuerdo y de paso me daré un baño no soporto este olor a sangre.

Mientras en la dentro de la cabaña.

- Lin tráeme vendas, están en mi mochila.- Pidió la miko.

- Sí, ahora voy.- Acato la niña.

- Shippou ve por las medicinas.- Mandó.

- Enseguida.- Corrió hasta la mochila de la muchacha.

- Jaken lava estos trapos.- Le entrega al sapo.

- Lo que sea con tal de ayudar a mi amo bonito.

- Kio ven y ayúdame a limpiar la herida.- Pidió.

- Ya voy.- Dijo el pequeño poniéndose al lado contrario del joven.

- Lin ¿encontraste las vendas? - Interrogó la miko.

- Sí, aquí están.- Lin va a su lado con las vendas.

- Jaken necesito los trapos.- Llamo la mujer.

- Aquí tiene.

- Shippou hay medicinas.

- Estas son las últimas Ahome.- Dijo Shippou con una caja de primeros auxilios.

- Muy bien, Kio ayúdame a vendarlo.- Pidió.

- Claro.

- Lin ve por la anciana Kaede, Jaken, Shippou vayan por Sango.

Los tres dicen que sí y salen de la cabaña a buscar al resto del grupo, mientras Kio y Ahome tratan la herida de Sesshoumaru, luego de diez minutos terminan de vendarlo y llegan los demás.

- ¿Ya terminaron? – Pregunto el hanyou.

- Sí, ahora necesito hacer una medicina para él.- Respondió Ahome.

- Voy al río.- Dijo Kio.

- ¿A qué vas? – Pregunto la exterminadora.

- A lavarme.- Sale de la cabaña.

Lin ve que se va y lo sigue hasta el río, luego de unos minutos Kio la ve con una mirada muy fría, incluso más fría que la de Sesshoumaru, Lin se intimida y no puede verlo de frente y desvía la mirada.

- Kio…- Le llamó en susurro.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo con voz sombría.

- Kio, no me mires de esa forma por favor…- Le dijo Lin algo triste.

- Hago lo que quiero, así que es mejor que te vallas.

- Esta bien, - Se empieza a alejar pero se detiene.- sabes que, te pareces mucho a Sesshoumaru-sama.- Le dijo inocente.

- ¡No me compares con alguien como él! ¡Ya lárgate y déjame en paz! – Le grito molesto.

Lin se pone a llorar y sale corriendo hacía la aldea, Kio simplemente se sienta en el margen del río y mira la luna con tristeza, Ahome sale un segundo de la cabaña y ve que Lin venía corriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Lin, - La miko se arrodilla y la abraza.- ¿qué sucedió? - Lin solo seguía llorando, todos a excepción de Sesshoumaru que aún dormía salieron para ver que estaba pasando.

- Ahora ¿Qué pasa? – Se quejo el hanyou al oír el llanto.

- No se, salí para tomar un poco de aire fresco y vi que Lin venía para acá llorando.- Respondió la miko.

- Al parecer alguien le hizo algo.- Dijo la de cabello castaño.

- Lin dinos que te pasa.

- Supongo que Kio tiene algo que ver.- Dijo el monje después de meditarlo.

- ¿Por qué lo dice excelencia? – Pregunta la exterminadora.

- La pequeña Lin fue tras de ese niño, tal vez le hizo o le dijo algo que la puso mal.- Explico el monje.

- Él…- Trato de decir entre llantos.

- ¿Te dijo algo malo? – Le interrogó la muchacha.

- Él me grito y me dijo que me largara.- Respondió sollozando.

- Lin entra a dentro, - Se levanta.- iré a hablar con él, sí.- Le sonríe.

Lin se tranquiliza, acentúa con la cabeza y entra a la cabaña igual que los demás, Ahome va al río muy molesta y encuentra a Kio sentado mirando fijo a la luna.

- ¿Viniste a regañarme por lo de Lin, verdad? – Dijo sin darle la cara, aunque su voz se notaba sombría.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora que pasara?

Sepanlo para la proxima... bye a todos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos!!!

Rumiko, si este fic lo he publicado, mas bien, una de mis amigas lo publico por mi cuando yo no tenía como hacerlo, aunque ahora tengo uno propio claro y comparto con , este fanfic esta siendo reeditado ya que he cambiado la forma en la que estaba expresado, si quieren busquelo.

El usuario que publico el fic es Seikaisuzu, un usuario compartido entre mi amiga y yo.

Bueno, aqui les dejo este nuvo capitulo, que los disfruten!!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

- Sí.- Respondió Ahome muy molesta.

- No me importa, - Dijo indiferente.- déjame solo.

- No, - Se acerca.- quiero que le pidas una disculpa a Lin.- Le exigió.

- No lo haré.- Respondió molesto.

- Vendrás conmigo y le pedirás una disculpa.- Le agarra un brazo.

- Que seas mayor que yo… - Kio se suelta y le rasguña la mano haciéndola sangrar.- no significa que me puedas decir que hacer.

- Y tú…- Cubriéndose el rasguño.- no le faltes el respeto a los mayores.

- Cierra la boca, - Respondió molesto.- he vivido con la muerte de mi madre por un año y también he soportado vivir sin mi padre… él nos abandono cuando solo tenía dos años, no sé como es, ni tampoco sé si sigue vivo.

- No lo sabía.- Musito la joven perpleja.

- Claro que no, nadie lo sabe…- Entristece.- tuve que carga con toda esa culpa… y también fue mi culpa que mi madre muriera… fui un cobarde… no la ayude y le arrancaron el corazón en frente de mis ojos.

- ¿Quién fue capaz de hacer algo tan cruel? – Interrogo la mujer.

- Naraku.- Murmuró el menor con la rabia quemándole las venas.

Ahome se arrodilla frente a él y lo abraza, el pequeño youkai no sabe qué hacer, nunca nadie le había abrazado así, excepto una persona, solo una le había abrazado de esa forma, su madre, era la única que le había abrazado en toda su vida.

- Algún día… lo vamos a destruir, ya no tienes que cargar con esa culpa, nosotros también tratamos de matarlo puedes ayudarnos, pero esa es decisión tuya, no te vamos a obligar a nada.

- Gracias…- Susurro Kio conteniendo sus lágrimas.

- Muy bien ahora vamos… te daré algo de comer, sí.- Dijo la miko con alegría.

- Esta bien…- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Caminaron a la aldea, pero Inuyasha venía para ver lo que había pasado ya que sintió el olor de la sangre, y también porque algo había pasado en la aldea.

- ¿Qué sucedió Ahome? – Interrogo el hanyou mientras observaba la mano de la joven.

- Nada, porque…- Dijo tontamente.

- Porque tu mano está sangrando.- Le señalo.

- No es nada, me vendare y listo.- Dijo rápidamente tratando de desviar su atención.

- Bien.- Se resigno a no decirle nada más.

- Inuyasha… te veo muy serio, estás bien.- Dijo algo preocupada.

- Tenemos un problema.- Confesó, parecía muy serio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el menor.

- Es Sesshoumaru… ya casi no respira y su cuerpo esta helado.- Respondió.

- ¿Qué dijiste Inuyasha? – Pregunto la miko perpleja de lo oído.

- Lo que escuchaste y cada vez se pone aún peor.- Afirmó con preocupación.

Kio al escuchar eso, sin saber porque, sale corriendo hacía la cabaña donde él estaba, Ahome e Inuyasha lo siguen, al llegar Kio se horroriza al ver que Inuyasha decía la verdad.

- Sesshoumaru-sama.- Susurro el menor con tristeza.

- ¿Cuándo paso esto? – Cuestiono la miko molesta.

- Cuando fuiste por Kio, unos minutos después comenzó a decaer.- Le respondió la exterminadora.

- ¡Qué alguien haga algo! - Chilló el sapo sirviente.

- No podemos hacer nada.- Le desanimo la miko.

- Pero, ¿por qué? – Dijo con desespero la dulce niña.

- Ya hicimos todo lo que podíamos, - Le aclaró.- ahora es decisión de Sesshoumaru seguir viviendo, o no.- Dio como ultimátum.

- Odio decir esto, pero ella tiene razón.- Dijo Kio con resignación.

- Que nadie piensa hacer algo.- Gritó Jaken furioso.

- Oye niño.- Le llamó el hanyou.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Dijo Kio muy molesto por lo de "niño".

- La habilidad que tienes para saber que necesitan, ¿no la puedes usar de otra manera? – Kio le miró con confusión.

- ¿Otra manera? – Le respondió con otra interrogante.

- Sí, no la puedes usar… para saber que está pensando alguien o saber que sueña.- Dijo un poco dudoso.

- Bueno, - Dudo.- supongo que sí… aunque nunca lo he intentado.- Lo medito unos instantes.

- Entonces inténtalo.- Chillo el sapo desesperado.

Kio pone su cabeza en el pecho de Sesshoumaru, mientras todos se preocupaban, no sabían lo que iba a pasar; mientras en la mente de Sesshoumaru no, simplemente era la realidad, su alma estaba atada con cadenas y era llevada al infierno.

- Así que… voy a morir… ese maldito… como pude perder ante él… Inuyasha, al parecer es el único que podrá ganarle… ahora ya no me queda nada… por lo cual seguir viviendo…- Pensó el taiyoukai mientras las cadenas le jalaban lentamente.

En ese momento escucha una vos que lo llama.

- Sesshoumaru-sama…

- ¿Quién… eres?

- Sesshoumaru-sama… lo quiero mucho…- Le dijo con tristeza, casi en un sollozo.

- Lin…- Logró reconocer.

- Sesshoumaru-sama… usted me lo prometió…- Le recordó, de repente se escuchó como varias gotas caían.

- Una… ¿promesa? - Susurró confundido.

- Sesshoumaru-sama…- Le llamó de nueva cuenta.

_Unos días atrás el grupo de Sesshoumaru se encontraba en el bosque, Jaken se había quedado atrás ya que A-Un estaba dormido y no había manera de despertarle, Lin y Sesshoumaru se habían adelantado un poco, Lin lucía algo triste y a Sesshoumaru aunque no lo demostraba se sentía un poco preocupado._

_- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Lin? – Dijo con extrañeza, no era habitual de Lin estar así._

_- Quiero… que me haga un favor.- Pidió con timidez._

_- ¿Un favor? – Dijo con incredibilidad._

_- Sí, quiero que me haga una promesa.- Pidió más animada._

_- Una promesa dices…- Lo meditó._

_- Sí, prométamelo Sesshoumaru-sama, prometa que va a cuidarme hasta el día en que envejezca y muera.- Dijo muy animada._

_- No digas tonterías Lin, - Dijo Sesshoumaru algo sorprendido por lo que escucha, después comienza a caminar.- no es necesario prometer algo así._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama…- Le llamo con tristeza.- quiero que lo haga, porque no quiero que se muera…_

_- Lin, - Detiene su marcha.- nadie podrá ser capaz matarme._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama se que nadie puede matarlo, pero quiero que me lo prometa, prometa que no va a morir antes que yo.- Le dijo Lin más triste que antes._

_- Está bien Lin… te lo prometo, y yo no nunca rompo una promesa.- Sesshoumaru se agacha y la acaricia en la cabeza._

_- Muchas gracias Sesshoumaru-sama.- Lin muy feliz de escuchar a su amo._

_En eso llega Jaken muy cansado con A-Un siguiéndole._

_- Ahora sigamos.- Ordenó el imponente taiyoukai reanudando su marcha._

_- Sí, como ordene Sesshoumaru-sama.- Exclamó la niña con alegría._

- Ahora lo recuerdo… esa promesa…- Susurró.

- Usted me lo prometió… acaso no cumplirá lo que me dijo…- Le dijo entre sollozos.

- Sí lo haré… voy a vivir… y cumpliré mi palabra…- Dijo muy firme.

En ese momento las cadenas empiezan a romperse y el tirón cedió al igual que el intenso calor que salía del infierno. Mientras tanto Kio escuchaba todo lo estaba lo que pensaba y también veía todo, pero no decía ni una palabra a nadie y eso los hacía preocupar más.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó el hanyou con impaciencia.

- Has silencio…- Le calló el menor.

- ¡Pero quien te crees! – Gruñó con molestia.

- No me dejas escuchar.- Se quejó Kio.

- Maldito enano.- Maldijo el hanyou con molestia.

- Tranquilo Inuyasha.- Ahome le trato de calmar.

- Sesshoumaru-sama…- Le llamó Lin muy triste.

Kio levanta la cabeza y ve el rostro de Sesshoumaru y el luego susurra algo que nadie puede escuchar a excepción del niño.

- Así que esa es la razón por la cual quieres vivir.- Susurró con calma.

- Ahora que pasa.- Le exigió una respuesta.

- Lin ven acá.- Le llamó ignorando al hanyou.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Contestó la niña curiosa.

- Ayúdame.- Pidió con algo de apuro.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Le parecía extraño que le pidiera ayuda.

- Quédate con él… Ahome tú también, los demás váyanse.

- Oye acaso se quedaran solo ustedes tres cuidándolo.- Dijo el hanyou con fiereza.

- No; solo ellas dos.- Contestó con arrogancia.

- Porque…- No sabía cómo hacer la pregunta.

- Sesshoumaru solo tiene un motivo por cual vivir y ese es… Lin.- Dijo Kio antes de salir.

Todos deciden confiar en Kio, ya que no tenían de otra, y dejan a Ahome y a Lin a solas con Sesshoumaru, unos minutos después, fuera de la cabaña, el joven youkai se había ido de nuevo al río, los que salieron detrás de él lo siguen.

- Miren, acaso le sucede algo malo.- Señalo la exterminadora al ver al niño sentado mirando fijamente la luna.

- Oye enano, que te pasa.- Dijo Inuyasha al acercarse.

- Sí me dices enano entonces yo te digo hanyou, llámame por mi nombre si quieres que yo también lo haga.- Le planteó el menor sin mirarle.

- Maldito.- Maldijo Inuyasha molesto.

- No me gusta que me digas enano, - Se quejó.- y a ti no te debe gustar que te digan hanyou, ¿o me equivoco?

- Está bien… Kio así te llamas ¿no? Bueno, dime que viste.

- ¿De qué hablas Inuyasha? – Se hizo el tonto.

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste en la mente de mi hermano? – Interrogó ya un poco molesto.

- Lo siento, pero no te puedo decir.- Musitó firmemente.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el hanyou frustrado.

- Lo que vi eran recuerdos… recuerdos que lo mantenían vivo, - Mira de nuevo hacia el cielo.- solo te puedo decir que esa niña que lo acompaña es la única razón por la cual quiere vivir.

- ¿Esa niña? Te refieres a Lin o ¿no?

- Sí, al parecer Sesshoumaru le hizo una promesa a Lin, - Hizo una pausa y terminó con un tono sarcástico.- más bien ella lo obligo a prometerlo.- Rió.

- ¿Una promesa? – Pregunto el pequeño zorro.

- Te importaría decirnos cual promesa hizo.- Pidió el monje con cautela.

- No lo puedo hacer.- Negó de nueva cuenta.

- ¿Por qué no? – Interrogó el sapo que ni enterado estaba de aquella promesa.

- Lo más seguro es eso sea algo privado de él, así que no diré nada.- Sentenció el menor.

- Lo más seguro es que le allá prometido tener un hijo con ella cuando crezca.- Dijo Miroku con un tono burlón.

Cuando dice eso Sango le da un fuerte golpe con su Hiraikotsu, Kio salta de su sitio y le da tres coscorrones en la cabeza e incluso Jaken le da un buen golpe con su báculo por mal pensado.

- Pero en qué demonios está pensando monje pervertido.- Gruñó Sango más que furiosa.

- Aunque sea monje tiene muy malos pensamientos.- Inquirió el joven youkai.

- ¡Como te atreves a decir semejante estupidez! – Chilló Jaken con furia en los ojos.

- Tranquilos fue solo una pequeña broma.- Dijo casi ahogado por las miradas asesinas.

- Pues fue pésima sabes.- Le dijo con sarcasmo.

- Eso es verdad, pero que gran torpe eres.- Exclamó el hanyou.

- Lo que dijo este tonto ni siquiera se acerca.- Dijo Kio en voz alta.

- Kio porque quieres que Ahome y la niña sean las que lo cuiden.- Dijo el hanyou refiriéndose a su hermano.

- Porque si todos se quedan con él, lo más seguro es que destruya la cabaña en cuanto los vea.- Explicó tranquilamente.

- ¿Tú crees? – Interrogó el hanyou.

- Se que va a pasar, tú lo conoces mejor que yo deberías saber que él es muy orgulloso.- Dijo con desanimo.

- Y eso que tiene.- Realmente Inuyasha no entendía a la primera explicación.

- Por su orgullo jamás deja que lo ayuden, y si ve que todos están preocupados por él, se va a enojar mucho.- Explico con más detalles.

- Ahora que lo dices… es verdad.- Meditó el hanyou.  
- Mejor duérmanse ya no hay nada que hacer.- Casi les ordenó, luego suspiro.

- Sí, ya es muy tarde.- Susurro Shippou ya medio dormido.

Unas horas después, a la media noche Lin era la única que no dormía ya que Ahome no pudo permanecer despierta, un hora más tarde Sesshoumaru despierta.

- ¡Ahome-sama! ¡Sesshoumaru-sama ya despertó! - Exclamo la niña con alegría.

- ¿En serio? - Apenas pudo decir Ahome mientras se levantaba un poco soñolienta.

- Maldición…- Sesshoumaru se levanta de golpe y sostiene la herida de su estomago.

- Sesshoumaru-sama.- Le llamo Lin preocupada.

- Lin… ¿En dónde estamos? – Preguntó el taiyoukai.

- Estas en una aldea.- Le respondió Ahome.

- Eres tú… - Siente el olor de Inuyasha en su cuerpo y se molesta.- ¿Por qué diablos tengo el olor de mi estúpido hermano?

- Es que… bueno veras, Inuyasha te llevo en su espalda desde el campo de batalla hasta aquí.- Le explicó la miko.

- Maldita sea.- Se levanta con dificultad.

- ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? – Interrogó la joven del futuro.

- Voy a un río a lavarme de inmediato.- Mascullo colérico.

- Espere Sesshoumaru-sama.- Gritó la niña.

- Lin, alguien te hizo algo.- Afirmo Sesshoumaru al notar que Lin estuvo llorando, y se detiene por un segundo.

- No pasa nada Sesshoumaru-sama…- Mintió Lin y baja la mirada.- solo estaba preocupada por usted.

- Mientes.- Dijo Sesshoumaru con firmeza.

- Como fue…- Dijo Lin sorprendida de que la descubriera.

- Te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo me dices la verdad y cuando me estas mintiendo Lin.- Explicó Sesshoumaru.

- Es que… yo…- La niña dudo en hablar.

- Lin tranquila yo le explicaré todo.- Dijo la miko para calmarla.

- Pero que pasara con…- Dijo la niña muy preocupada pero es interrumpida.

- Está bien no le pasara nada.- Le calmo la miko.

- ¿De quién hablan? – Sesshoumaru se sentía excluido del tema.

- Ahora te lo explicaré.- Respondió la joven.

Ahome saca a Sesshoumaru fuera de la cabaña, este respira hondo, el lugar seguía oliendo a humanos, pero al menos no estaba tan concentrado como en la cabaña, Ahome se acerca con los nervios a flor de piel, imito la acción del taiyoukai y procedió a explicar todo lo que sucedido, pero omitió lo que Kio le había contado de su familia, eso era un tema privado, además de delicado.

- Así que eso paso mientras estaba dormido.- Sesshoumaru medito lo que había oído.

- Sí, - Le afirmo.- Sesshoumaru, por favor no le hagas nada a Kio y tampoco le digas que yo te conté eso.- Casi rogó.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con una curiosidad leve.

- Kio es muy serio pero… también es muy frágil y no creo que le haga bien el que lo regañen… y menos que lo golpeen.- Le explicó la joven.

Sesshoumaru comienza a caminar en dirección al río.

- No le haré nada al niño, solo… hablare con él un poco.- Le dijo Sesshoumaru para evitar que le siguiera.

- Bien, yo me voy a dormir, Sesshoumaru recuerda que aún tú herida no se ha cerrado bien.- Le recalcó haciendo que Sesshoumaru se incomodara.

- Ya lo sé.- Repuso con recelo. Se alejó rápidamente y cuando llegó al río ve que Kio estaba agazapado, mirando la luna.

- Así que despertó Sesshoumaru-sama.- Repuso el menor sin voltear la vista.

- Vine a hablar contigo sobre Lin.- Dijo con cierta rudeza.

- No me diga más, Ahome te lo contó todo verdad.- Saco el punto que a él le interesaba saber.

- Sí, me lo dijo todo.- Le confirmó Sesshoumaru.

- No debí decirle nada a esa humana bocona.- Pensó Kio muy molesto al malinterpretar las cosas.- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo de mí? – Interrogo con desgana.

- Solo me dijo lo que pasó con Lin, aunque muchas cosas no me las quiso decir.

- No le quiso decir, deme un ejemplo por favor.- Pidió ahora menos molesto.

- Me dijo que le contaste algo pero no me lo quiso decir, ella cree que es algo muy importante para ti, por eso no dijo nada.

- Así que no le dijo nada de lo que yo le dije… creo que la juzgue muy rápido.- Pensó el menor con remordimiento.

- Dime algo niño, ¿Por qué eres tan serio? – Susurro con una leve curiosidad.

- Yo podría hacerle la misma pregunta Sesshoumaru-sama.- Contraatacó el menor.

- Tengo más años que tú, niño, he pasado por más cosas.- Respondió el mayor.

- Créame cuando le digo… que lo peor del mundo es ver a alguien a quien ama morir en frente de tus ojos y no poder hacer nada para ayudar.- Trago con dificultad.

- Se lo que se siente, mi padre murió hace dos siglos, tuve la oportunidad de ayudarlo pero mi orgullo no me dejo dar ni un paso y no pude hacer otra cosa más que mirar.

- Sabe lo que se siente, eh… bueno yo perdí a mi madre hace un año, le arrancaron el corazón frente a mí, la sangre llegó a tocarme el rostro, sentir algo así es peor que una tortura y solo la mataron… por diversión.

- ¿Y tú padre? – Pregunto Sesshoumaru y sintió como el menor tembló.

- Él simplemente… desapareció, cuando solo tenía entre dos y tres años.- Le respondió el menor con tristeza.

- Entiendo, - Sesshoumaru empieza a razonar lo que le dice.- dime algo Kio ¿Cómo se llamaba tú madre?

- Mi madre se llamaba… Miyuki.- Susurró el menor.

Sesshoumaru al oír eso sintió como su cabeza se dispersa, como todo en su mente se distorsionaba, como si estuviese sacando recuerdos que hacía años había guardado en lo profundo de su subconsciente, y ahora salían por aquel nombre.

* * *

Hasta aqui hemos llegado por hoy!

Espero que les haya gustado!

Que recordara Sesshoumaru?

Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo!

Bye!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos lo lectores!!!

Sessh.- ¬¬ Quieres callarte.

- Poh ya vino el amargado, y ahora que te pasa? Te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama o que.

Sessh.- ¬¬ No te importa.

- Bueno mejor sigan con el cap cuatro, esta dicusion esta para largo.

Lo que esta en _cursiva_ son flash back

**Capitulo 4**

_Hace dieciséis años Sesshoumaru era atacado por miles de youkais débiles y de nivel intermedio, no parecían tener fin, estaba rodeado, no había punto por el cual poder escapar, estaba muy cansado para seguir peleando, pero aun así se enfureció y uso toda la energía que le quedaba para acabar con todos sus atacantes de una sola vez, luego cayó al piso exhausto y la silueta de una mujer se nota entre los árboles._

_- ¿Quién eres? – Exigió saber Sesshoumaru pero estaba muy cansado para seguir luchando._

_Cuando la pregunta de Sesshoumaru llega a la oscuridad del bosque, una bella mujer youkai apareció de las sombras, Sesshoumaru la examino con la vista, era de cabellos negros azabaches, con ojos azules como el océano profundo, labios levemente carnosos, una figura esbelta y vestía la ropa de una miko._

_- Mi nombre es Miyuki, dígame, ¿se encuentra bien? – Preguntó con preocupación._

_- Eso no te incumbe.- Sesshoumaru le mira con desprecio y se levanta con dificultad._

_- Tiene razón, no es de mi incumbencia pero quiero ayudarlo, no me gusta ver a nadie en ese estado.- Dijo con tristeza._

_- No quiero tu piedad mujer.- Gruñó con molestia._

_- No es piedad, solo quiero ayudar.- Insistió la mujer._

_Sesshoumaru iba a contestarle, pero justo en ese instante siente un dolor muy fuerte, como si le hubieran atravesado el estomago con una espada oxidada, cayó arrodillado, vio como la sangre caía al suelo y no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor._

_- ¡Maldición! cuando me hicieron esta herida.- Susurro quedadamente mientras su respiración se agitaba._

_- Déjeme verla herida por favor.- Pidió la muchacha._

_Sesshoumaru se resigna, no tenía de otra, dejó que la mujer lo revisase, ella observa con mucha tristeza y se hacía la pregunta de ¿como resiste tanto si esta así? Cualquier otro youkai ya estaría muerto con la mitad de las heridas que él tenía._

_- Me voy de aquí.- Masculló._

_- Espere por favor, su herida es muy grave.- Le hizo notar la mujer._

_- Ya te lo dije, no te incumbe.- Repitió con molestia, esa mujer ya le estaba fastidiando._

_- Por favor, - Rogó.- venga a mi templo, hay podré curarlo y tendrá un poco de tiempo para descansar.- Le ofreció._

_- No lo haré.- Sentenció con voz de hilo, se le hacía molesto hablar demasiado fuerte._

_- Pero…- Chillo la joven._

_En ese momento Jaken venia volando montado en A-Un, gritando a todo pulmón._

_- ¡Sesshoumaru-sama donde se encuentra! – Gritaba con energía._

_- Jaken… pensé que me había librado de ese sapo ojón.- Suspiro decepcionado._

_- Con que, te llamas Sesshoumaru.- Dijo la joven curiosa._

_- ¡Oh genial! - Dijo con sarcasmo.- Ese tonto siempre me mete en problemas.- Dio un resoplido._

_- Oye no seas tan malo con él.- Pidió en vano, sabia cual sería su respuesta._

_- No te incumbe, mujer.- Ya casi era predecible que esa siempre sería su respuesta._

_Jaken ve a su amo hablando con alguien y aterriza de inmediato para ir a su lado, pero cuando llega Sesshoumaru le pone el pie en la cara y lo aplasta contra el suelo, hundiéndolo lo más que podía._

_- Que cruel.- Pensó la mujer mientras veía al pobre sapo luchando por respirar._

_- Hago lo que quiero.- Dijo Sesshoumaru al adivinar lo que pensaba._

_- Sí; se nota, pero hay algo que no puedes hacer y eso es recuperarte de esas heridas solo… por favor ven a mi templo, te curare rápido y podrá descansar un poco más tranquilo.- Insistió la joven azabache._

_Sesshoumaru la mira al principio con odio para tratar de ahuyentar, aunque era en vano, esos ojos le miraban suplicantes, esperando su respuesta, él suspiro, después parecía empezar a cambiar, aunque solo un poco._

_- Tú ganas._

_- ¡Amo bonito! ¡Acaso aceptará la ayuda de esta mujer youkai! – Chillo el sapo._

_- En primer lugar: cállate Jaken. Y segundo: no me llames amo bonito o te descuartizo.- Advirtió con molestia._

_- Como ordene amo.- Susurro Jaken muy asustado._

_- Muy bien, vamos.- Exclamo Miyuki y comenzó a caminar._

_Sesshoumaru la sigue sin decir ni una palabra, Jaken los siguió y llevaba a A-Un con él, en el camino Sesshoumaru comienza a sentirse mal por la falta de sangre, el cansancio y la falta de sueño, comenzaba a tambalearse, y para mala suerte comenzaba a caer una llovizna._

_- Amo ¿se siente bien? – Le pregunto con preocupación._

_- Has silencio.- Le calló sin molestarse en contestar._

_- Hay que darnos prisa, dígame ¿puede correr en esas condiciones? – Miyuki le miro preocupada, no parecía una buena idea._

_- Claro que puedo, no me subestimes niña.- Dijo el ofendido taiyoukai._

_- ¡Muy bien! Ya entendí.- Murmuro Miyuki un poquito molesta por lo de "niña"._

_- Entonces vamos ¿o no? – Dijo con sarcasmo._

_Miyuki comienza a saltar dejando varios metros atrás a Sesshoumaru, este la sigue sin perderla de vista ni un solo momento, Jaken iba sobre A-Un detrás de los dos y seguía muy preocupado ya que su amo seguía perdiendo sangre en el camino._

_- Maldición… no puedo controlar mi sangre… y mi herida se hace más grande por cada paso que doy… - Comienza a ver borroso y empieza a caminar hasta detenerse.- Ya no aguanto más, maldita sea ya no puedo aguantar más esto.- Pensó Sesshoumaru muy cansado._

_- Lo sabía no iba a aguantar tanto.- Miyuki también se detiene y regresa para ver como estaba._

_- Amo resista un poco.- Pidió Jaken llorando._

_- Has silencio Jaken.- Volvió a callarle pero su voz apenas se oía._

_- Mejor sube a ese dragón de dos cabezas o no llegaras… vivo.- Enfatizo la última palabra._

_- Tú no me das órdenes.- Dijo con la voz áspera._

_- No te estoy dando una orden, solo me preocupa que no llegues, además tu herida se ha vuelto a abrir._

_- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Sesshoumaru._

_- Has dejado caer pequeñas gotas de sangre por todo el camino desde donde termino tu pelea, creí que lo sabías.- Contestó._

_- ¿Qué has dicho? - Inquirió Sesshoumaru y se lleva una gran sorpresa ya que no se había dado cuenta._

_- Mire detrás de usted y también en donde está parado.- Le señala el piso._

_Sesshoumaru hace lo que dice y se sorprende al ver que es verdad._

_- No sabía que estaba perdiendo tanta sangre.- Susurró el taiyoukai con sorpresa._

_- Ya no falta mucho.- Miyuki lo toma de la mano y lo jala._

_Al llegar al templo Sesshoumaru cae desmayado en la entrada…_

- ¿Sucede algo Sesshoumaru-sama? – Preguntó el pequeño Kio al ver que el taiyoukai se había quedado pensativo.

- Ese nombre… me hace recordar a alguien que conocí hace tiempo.- Susurró con tristeza.

- ¿A alguien? – El niño le miró curioso.

- Sí, tal vez la conocí antes de que tú nacieras.- Reconoció Sesshoumaru.

- Puede ser… ella siempre tuvo un buen corazón.- Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su difunta madre.

- Me sorprende que no llores al hablar de ella si presenciaste su muerte.- Inquirió Sesshoumaru, sabiendo que tal cosa hería al niño.

Kio baja la mirada y sus flecos cubren sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que intentaban salir, cerró los puños con firmeza.

- Llorar es de débiles.- Siseo con voz venenosa.

- No es así, llorar por cualquier cosa es de débiles, pero llorar por algo o por alguien importante no lo es.- Le explicó Sesshoumaru.

- Eso no es verdad.- Kio ve a Sesshoumaru primero con tristeza y luego con admiración, y aún así no derrama ni una lágrima, al menos por ahora.

- Has lo que quieras, solo trate de ayudarte.- Dijo Sesshoumaru.

Kio miro de nuevo hacia abajo, con los dientes rechinando, era muy obstinado, pero aun así ya estaba en su límite, sin pensarlo demasiado, lo abraza, Sesshoumaru no se esperaba tal reacción del niño, miro al pequeño que se aferraba firmemente a su cintura, cuando vio bien el rostro, notaba como pequeñas gotas caían del mismo, estaba llorando.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? – Se preguntaba a si mismo en voz alta.

- No debe gustarte llorar pero te hará bien hacerlo de vez en cuando.- En cierta forma sentía un gran cariño hacia ese niño.

- Mejor no hable Sesshoumaru-sama usted no llora.- Crítico el menor.

- Yo ya soy un adulto por eso nunca lloro, pero los niños tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo, aún eres pequeño así que no permanezcas en silencio y sufras solo o si no será peor para ti.- Le dijo Sesshoumaru jugando con sus cabellos.

- Le doy las gracias Sesshoumaru-sama.- Susurro el pequeño niño.

- No es nada solo cálmate un poco y descansa, sé que no has dormido.- Sesshoumaru le acaricia la cabeza.

- Estoy bien.- Se separa.- además no tengo sueño y ¿Qué hay de usted? Debería descansar más, su herida sigue curándose pero aún no debería estar de caminando.- Le regaño.

- Pensaba irme en cuanto Lin despertara.

- ¿A dónde irá si está mal herido? – Inquirió Kio triste.

- No necesito más ayuda.

- ¡Pero que dice! Si la herida necesita nuevos vendajes cada día.- Chillo el menor.

- No lo necesito.- Gruñó Sesshoumaru.

- Claro que lo necesita, si la herida vuelve a infectarse podrían matarte aprovechando eso.- Gritó el pequeño.

- Ja, nadie podrá matarme.- Fanfarroneo el mayor.

- ¿Ah sí? - Lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.- se te ha olvidado que por confiado tienes esa herida, salir de aquí ahora sería lo mismo que suicidarse.

- No te incumbe, Kio.- Le cortó Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru se levanta con cierta dificultad y se va de ahí hasta llegar a las afueras de la aldea. Le resuena en la cabeza el nombre de Miyuki; "Mi madre se llamaba… Miyuki."

- Ese nombre… porque no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza.- Pensó acongojado.

_Ya era de día Sesshoumaru y Jaken se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del templo y sus heridas estaban vendadas, en ese momento Miyuki entra con más vendas y medicinas, Sesshoumaru permanecía inexpresivo y prefería ignorarla._

_- ¡Hola! Ya despertaste, dime ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Sesshoumaru permanecía en silencio ya que no confiaba en ella en ese momento Jaken despierta muy sorprendido._

_- Pero ¿en donde estamos? Sesshoumaru-sama usted esta…- Dijo apresuradamente al ver a su amo._

_- Tranquilo sus heridas están vendadas.- Le dijo Miyuki para que se calmara._

_- ¿Es en serio? – Miró de reojo a su amo, este olía a sangre pero también a medicina._

_Sesshoumaru seguía en silencio._

_- Veo que tu amo es muy callado.- Dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_- Sí, lo sé.- Afirmo el pequeño sapo._

_- Jaken.- Dijo con la voz serenada._

_- Amo ¿se encuentra bien? – Sesshoumaru no le respondió solo se levantó con dificultad._

_- Nos vamos.- Ordenó el taiyoukai._

_- Pero amo...- El sapo veía con preocupación a su señor._

_- He dicho que nos vamos.- Gruño molesto._

_- Como ordene mi amo.- Sabia que nada podía hacer para que su amo lo escuchara._

_- ¡Espera! Tu herida sigue muy mal.- Le hizo acordar la mujer._

_- Aléjate mujer.- Rugió con molestia._

_- Esta bien,- Lo mira con frialdad.- vete y muérete… tu orgullo es algo que supera tu propia razón según veo… supongo que estás ansioso porque te maten, si sales de aquí con esa herida… créeme que jamás vas a sobrevivir. _

_- Oye jovencita.- Dijo Jaken atónito por lo que la joven dijo.- te vas a arrepentir por haber dicho eso, y no lo tomes como amenaza pero mi amo va a…_

_Miyuki molesta- ¿Va a qué?… ¿a golpearme? ¿A insultarme? La verdad no me importa lo que haga ya que no cambia nada incluso el matarme, lo único que ganara es atraer a más youkais a este sitio.- Sesshoumaru se queda un poco sorprendido._

_- Eres una mujer despreciable, pero muy astuta… si te mato el olor de tu cuerpo atraería a miles de youkais muertos de hambre._

_- Y entonces que harás, -Dijo Miyuki con voz irónica.- si te vas el olor de tu sangre los atraerás, ahora eres lo mismo que un blanco, - Cambia de tono.- así que te pido… que vuelvas a sentarte y me dejes cambiarte las vendas._

_Sesshoumaru solo hizo caso a lo que le dijo y Jaken se quedo atónito al ver lo que paso, como podía ser una mujer le dio órdenes a su amo, y aún peor que la allá obedecido; Miyuki comenzó a sacarle las vendas viejas y luego empieza a limpiar la herida._

_- Oye mujer, ¿Por qué quieres ayudar a mi amo? – Inquirió el curioso sirviente._

_- Solo quise hacerlo y si eso no te basta no me importa.- Respondió Miyuki algo indiferente sin dejar de limpiar la herida._

_- No sé porque pero esta mujer se parece un poco a mi amo después de enojarse.- Pensó Jaken. Cuando Miyuki termina levanta las vendas viejas y se las lleva fuera de la habitación._

_- Jaken… vigila a esa mujer no puedo confiar en ella.- Le ordeno el taiyoukai._

_- ¿Que la vigile? Pero como lo hago amo._

_- Encuentra la forma de hacerlo o te mato.- Amenazo Sesshoumaru mientras se recostaba._

_Jaken sale de ahí más que aterrado, y busca a Miyuki por todo el templo, solo esperaba que ella no fuera tan violenta con él si llegaba a descubrirlo, al encontrarla la sigue por todo el lugar hasta que entra en una habitación, según parece su habitación, y deja la puerta abierta._

_- Dime Jaken…- El sapo se sobresalto.- no te cansas de seguirme a todos lados, ya me di cuenta hace rato así que… por favor ven aquí._

_- ¿Cómo lo supo? - Jaken sale detrás de la puerta_

_- El bastón que traes hacía ruido cada cinco o seis pasos que dabas.- Le señalo divertida._

_- Pero que buen oído tiene.- Le alabo para evitar lo inevitable._

_- ¿A qué has venido? – Interrogo la joven youkai._

_- Bueno… veras es que yo…- Ahora si que se había metido en un lío gordo._

_- Sesshoumaru te ordeno vigilarme.- Se respondió a si misma._

_- ¡Como sabías eso jovencita! - Chillo Jaken muy sorprendido_

_- Lo escuche, tu amo no confía en mí.- Dijo con gran tristeza._

_- Así que ya lo sabes.- Le confirmo el pequeño sapo._

_- Sí. Lo sé todo, pero descuida, no le haré nada malo a tu amo, además no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo.- Dijo sonriente._

_- Se lo agradezco… señorita Miyuki.- Se inclino en una reverencia._

_- Es la primera vez que me dices Miyuki.- Exclamo muy contenta._

_- Creo que sí, bueno espero que mi amo se recupere pronto._

_- Yo también lo espero y ojala que no le vuelva a pasar algo así nunca más.- Dijo sintiendo una pequeña opresión en el pecho._

_Jaken y Miyuki se hacen muy buenos amigos ya que ambos querían lo mejor para Sesshoumaru, en la noche Miyuki entra con un poco de comida para él, Sesshoumaru simplemente no la mira y la ignora._

_- Amo, ¿Cómo se encuentra?_

_Sesshoumaru sigue igual, ignorando cualquier comentario de cualquiera de los dos._

_- Se ve que no vas a hablar, en fin me lo esperaba de ti… se bien que me odias por hacer que te quedes aquí, ¿verdad? – Dijo Miyuki mientras la tristeza se reflejaba en sus pupilas azuladas._

_Sesshoumaru finalmente la mira, un poco sorprendido por lo que dijo, Jaken quedo atónito ya que Miyuki demostraba esa gran tristeza en sus ojos, cosa que ambos seres podían ver, ella se arrodilla frente a Sesshoumaru y él le habla._

_- Dime… ¿Por qué me ayudas? – Pregunto el gran taiyoukai._

_- ¿Eh? – Le miro embobada un minuto y respondió.- Solo lo hago porque quiero ya te lo había dicho antes._

_- No creas que te daré las gracias por esto.- Le dijo molesto por obtener la misma respuesta._

_- Me lo esperaba del hijo de Inu no Taisho.- Murmuro la chica._

_- ¿Conociste a mi padre? – Sesshoumaru no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba._

_- Mi madre lo conoció y mi padre era unos de sus soldados.- Respondió._

_- ¿Y como sabías que era su hijo?_

_- Como… eso es porque ya lo había visto antes con él y además que su olor es muy parecido.- Contestó sonriente._

_- Ahora que lo dice… recuerdo a un youkai que estaba al servicio de mi padre, era muy hábil.- Pensó en voz alta._

_- Sí, era mi padre… pero murió hace unos veinte años.- Dijo tristemente._

_Sesshoumaru solo guardo silencio, Miyuki dejo la comida para él y este como no tenía opción empezó a comer un poco, Jaken se duerme ya que había comido con Miyuki mientras hablaban. Después, más de noche, una gran presencia maligna se siente y Miyuki es la primera en levantarse para averiguar lo que pasa, Jaken por el escándalo también se levanta pero Sesshoumaru no podía, su sirviente se acerca a su amo y le toca la frente y de inmediato la saca por lo caliente que estaba._

_- Amo porque no dijo que estaba así.- Chillo el sirviente ante la horrible fiebre._

_- Eso no importa.- Sesshoumaru se trata de levantar._

_- Amo ¡Qué hace! ¡Va a lastimarse! – Chillo con más fuerza._

_- Has silencio.- Dicho esto, Sesshoumaru sale de la habitación_

_- Pero amo ¿a donde va? – Interrogó el sapo mientras lo seguía con dificultad._

_Ambos caminan hasta la entrada del templo y ven a Miyuki peleando con varios de ogros, hasta podía decirse que habían más de un centenar, que buscaban a Sesshoumaru ya que sentían su presencia muy débil, Miyuki no retrocedía ni un paso pero ya tenía una herida muy grave en el brazo derecho y una flecha en la pierna izquierda. Sesshoumaru de inmediato se muestra y todos los ogros se detienen en su ataque a la mujer, mirándolo con ojos asesinos._

_- Sesshoumaru, ¿Qué haces levantado? – Interrogó la mujer más que sorprendida._

_- Sentí que unas basuras estaban muy cerca de aquí y su repugnante olor me molesta el sueño.- Dijo altaneramente._

_- ¡Quién te crees! Solo por ser el hijo de Inu no Taisho "el gran general" te crees muy fuerte… ¡¡¡soldados ataquen!!! – Grito con cólera el jefe._

_A Miyuki le dan un golpe en el cuello y la desmayan, todos los ogros atacan al mismo tiempo y Sesshoumaru los destruye en pequeños grupos. Comienza a llover, las paredes y el suelo se teñían del color de la sangre, los ogros caían uno por uno. Pero poco a poco Sesshoumaru comenzaba a decaer más y más, el jefe de los ogros lo ataca por detrás con una espada, Jaken trata de advertirle, pero no lo logra porque le dan un golpe en la cabeza._

_- Estás acabado perro youkai.- Grito el jefe acercándose a toda velocidad._

_- Pero ¿qué demonios…?_

_- Te descuidaste mocoso.- El jefe lo atraviesa._

_- No… Creas…- Sesshoumaru estaba adolorido y furioso.- ¡Qué con eso me ganaras!_

_- ¿Que piensas hacer? – Susurro el jefe mientras se separaba de él._

_Sesshoumaru saca su látigo venenoso y comienza a girar a gran velocidad, todos los ogros lo atacaban y terminaron destrozados, a excepción del jefe que huyo de ahí antes de que lo matasen, después de acabar con todos cae en un charco de sangre… su sangre._

Sesshoumaru en ese momento siente el olor de Inuyasha que se alejaba más de la aldea, también sentía otra que lo seguía y decidió ir a ver. Ahome era quien seguía a Inuyasha y cuando lo encontró lo vio con Kikyou abrazados y besándose.


End file.
